So helpless and useless
by Eden Raid
Summary: I am Mithos Yggdrasil, someone who couldn't help someone he loved and be useless at that time when that person was killed. Now, I am in an forest that I didn't even mind to see which one it was.


I'm an Martel fan, since I also like Yuan. But why not make an fanfiction about Mithos, Martel's brother? I can't believe this is my second one-shot fiction. I'm probably going to make tons and tons of one-shot fanfictions, with very few actual stories. Because I'm not very happy and proud of my fanfictions I write... well, enjoy! This is an rather really short fanfiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I sat on an hillside, thinking about what had happened a few days ago...And of how helpless and useless I was. Making me think about it made tears wind up in my eyes, as I shut them tightly, attempting to not allow the tears to stream down my cheeks, which were already stiff red wtih tears formed a few minutes ago. I then couldn't help but make myself remember the filthy past that I wished to remember. This past always made me fill myself with sorrow, and sorrow only. No, not only sorrow, but mostly... pain and hatred. That's right, what those pathethic inferiors did makes me sick. Disgusted. It makes me want to destroy every single one of their kinds. Even the sight of them makes me disgusted and furious. They remind me too much of the past, about the only one I actually cared for. Pathethic ones. I already hated elves, now those foolish creatures screwed their lives, messing with me. Then again, they only think I'm an child. Well, they thought wrong. I'm an child with many sorts of capabilities, they just don't realize it.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mithos, stay back!" An man shouted as he pulled me back towards him.

"No! She needs me!" I protested, trying to get out of the stronger man's grip.

"Martel!" Another, yet younger man shouted as he casted thunder blade. As I saw the whole event, right at the moment I heard an bloodcurdling scream, I shrieked. Screaming my lungs out with hatred and pain, as I got up, and started hitting the man that had held me back. I hated him too. The people that killed her... he's with them! He's the same as them! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I hate everyone! But as I tried my best to hit the man, who just stood there, allowing me to hit the pathethic fool, someone's hand caugth mine, which I was going to hit the other with.

"She wouldn't want you to do this, Mithos!" He tried to stop me, but what can he do? He's just some experiment that doesn't even know how I felt. No one in the world knew how I felt. I got away from his grip as I casted explosion. The pathethic creature just stood before me, allowing me to do as I wished with him. The other was thrown back by my magic, who made his way to her. Her pale, dead, cold body, which had no life in it any longer. I dropped my weapon, as I crouched down, and yelled out in sorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

After crying for an few more minutes, I halted. Why was I crying? This was no time to do such thing. And I'm not an child... not anymore. Not the same useless and helpless child. I got up, hatred was worn on my eyes as I left to my place. I turned to an monster that had tried to sneak up behind me and started hitting it with powerful magic. Even though it died, I kept on hitting it with magic, as I repeated one word over and over, until my lungs couldn't support the air.

"Die... Die...! Die. Die! Die! DIE!" I soon swallowed another breath of air as I continued to scream out the words louder and louder each time, while I continued to hit the monster that was already past the dead state. It was now in ashes, but I still kept no hitting it with magic, and I continued the word until I felt that the whole entire forest could hear me. But as I attempted to use indignation, I heard quick footsteps that grabbed my hands as I looked up. My eyes were filled with hatred as I looked at him. Him...! The one that had proposed to her! I quickly got away from his grip, with an frown on my face.

"What do you want!" I asked bitterly as Yuan placed an hand on my shoulder.

"We all feel the same, Mithos. About... Martel's... death." He stuttered. The fool.

"No! No one knows! About how I feel!" I yelled as I emphasized I.

"Mithos, don't think you're the only one. Kratos and I feel the same."

"NO! Kratos is the one that did it! He killed HER!" I screamed louder as Yuan backhanded my right cheek. He knew if he did other things such as punch, she wouldn't like it. But I didn't like the fact he even touched me. That FOOL touched ME.

"Get away from me!" I bellowed as I shoved the half-elf, and made an run for it in the forest. I sensed some tears streaming down my cheek, then flying away the other direction I was running. It flew, and reached right before Yuan, where it fell onto the ground, soaking it. I could just about imaging the pathethic experiment looking at my direction. All I could do was scream my lungs out for her...

For Martel...

-----------

Ugh, I'm so bad at these type of fanfiction! Please review! But please don't flame me either, I'm not used to writing such fanfictions like these! Advices would be nice so that if I do something like this again, I could do better. But if you really want, I could continue this... Although it's one-shot.


End file.
